


Letters From The World and Back: A Cherik Story

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Cherik - Freeform, Dark Phoenix was AMAZING, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lost Love, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Protective Erik, Terrorism, Travel, World Travel, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Here are letters from Charles to Hank about his travels with his newly engaged fiancé Erik. They will travel the world together until the last destination.





	1. France

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so emotional after watching Dark Phoenix. It made me cry so hard and I loved it. And so I had to make this fanfic and that it was also inspired from a Cherik dream I had...

The sun of the Paris heat passed through the linen curtains as the breeze moved them back and forth with gentle ease. My back was turned facing Erik but his arms wrapped around me, his chin on my shoulder. His warm breath hitting my neck.  
"Morning" he whispered into my hear, his eyes starting to open as I simply continued to sleep. Erik noted on my silence and kissed my neck for good measure. I laughed a little until I too was wake.  
"Morning" I whisper back turning around gently kissing Erik on the lips.  
"I love you" I said with passion still kissing his lips. Erik moved closer, his hand on my neck pulling me in.  
"I love you too" he said kissing.

I moved to Paris to ease my pain, to release the pressure of never having to do the same to anyone else ever again. Since 1992, I wasn't the better man, I discarded my family and become the villain of my own story. I moved to Paris to ease my pain. To forget. To forgive myself. That's when he followed me. He always did.  
"How's your time treating you?"  
"What are you doing here, Erik?" I said with a little bitterness but it eased away when he sat down. I could use someone like him. It's been too long.  
"Came to see an old friend. Fancy a game?" He said smiling, his eyes staring at me. I wanted to resist but I... I just can't.  
"Not today, thank you" I declined politely but he still didn't move, didn't go away. I tried so hard to forget him too, to let go of that love we had so long ago but what changed my mind was what he said next. I knew deep down he stilled cared. Still loved me. Still needs me.  
"A long time ago, you saved my life. And you offered me a home, I'll like to do the same for you" he said, his words underlining the very moment I saved him that time, saved him from the cold water in 1962.

It was at that moment I realised that he was asking me something because beyond those words were a promise of a home. Is he asking me to stay with him? Asking me to... I paused as he held our his fists.  
"Just one game, for old times' sakes" he said laughing a little baring his shark like grin. I glared at him for a few moments, deciding o this was real or in my head but I just shook those thoughts and laughed wth him. I pick the right which presented me with a white chess piece. Just a plain white chess piece. I sighed understanding this must mean we were just old friends but there Erik had leaned forward and whispered against my ear.  
"I'll go easy on you" he whispered almost seductively. Then he slowly opened his other hand and there laying in his palm was a ring.

The thoughts of marriage never come to my mind but after years of pain and longing I was willing to take it. I said yes telepathy, understanding the laws that are placed to withdrawal our marriage. Erik smiled placed the ring on my finger. The day went by then as we played chess like old times, discussing how life's been and how much has changed. Erik had said after Paris we might live our days in Genosha which he rebuilt. But first he suggested an important task.  
"You wanted to see the world, then let's go, we'll travel together, see the world together. Be together" he said moving his king. I smiled knowing I'll love that.

We had gotten breakfast in our new home, well a summer home that is. Erik had spare money left and knowing where I was bought and surprised me with our first Parisian home. It's white both internally and externally. It's historically beautiful like Erik was.  
"I think.." Erik said wiping his moth with the napkin. "after this we should explore Paris. What do you say?"  
I smile with glee on my face.  
"I'll love that.." I replied before Erik leaned forward and kissed me again. Like before, we took was needed and headed for the door to the Parisian street in front of us. We went around, discovering new places, went to visit famous landmarks like the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe. I bored Erik with facts about the places both historically and politically. I asked him to wheel me around but had declined for safe measure.

We stoped to see the River Seine pass through the Pont Alexander III bridge. The setting sun had made the river glow gold as Erik held my hand.  
"It's beautiful" Erik said squeezing my hand.  
"Yes it is" I replied equalising the pressure. We watched the river dance by until the the sun had disappeared over he horizons before heading home. Night seem to engulf us further deep down the abyss of darkness but Erik was there to be the light I never knew I had.  
"Do you mind? I want to write a letter to Hank" I said determining whether or not to keep the light on or if Erik wanted to sleep. But Erik smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek.  
"I don't mind" he said before going to sleep. I love him, I do but sometimes he can be a little tricky to adjust to. I laughed to myself before writing the letter I had in mind.

_To Hank,_

_I hope that life is treating you well. I hope the teaching position isn't giving you a hard time. If you are ever asking for advice you'll find me in Paris, with my now near future husband Erik. It's funny isn't it. He came to me. He found me Hank. He came to me and now here we are, living together in a home in Paris. Speaking of Paris we traveled the city together, I as usual bored Erik to sleep with my knowledge of historical landmarks. But he laughed it off. He had to kiss me to shut up._

_Anyway, you'll probably want to tell them this. All of them. Even Raven. Please Hank promise me you'll tell Raven. I know she would have been proud of us. All of us. I wish Jean was still here though... as well as this, tell Ororo, Scott, Kurt and Peter they are doing okay. They are all okay, they are doing a good job. And for you Hank, thank you. Thank you for doing this, for everyone. Thank you. You've been a great friend and thank you for doing this. See you soon hopefully because Erik's going to take me around the world, isn't that wonderful... thanks again Hank._

_From Charles and Erik_


	2. Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, things just came and gone.. I'm really sorry.. But here it is..

Paris had been fun, everything about the city was rich in history and buzzing with a million crowds of tourists and locals. Me and Erik had slept through the night, our window open letting cold air pass waving the linen curtains as we slept. When we woke up, the sun disappeared from the sky, its warmth being blocked by clouds of many shades of grey. I rubbed my eyes intensely trying to understand what happened to the weather. 

"Erik, darling..?" I asked shaking Erik a little. Erik shuffled on the bed, turning around to face me and pulled me down towards him.   
"I love you" he whispered kissing me on the lips. I kissed back with passion running down my lips.   
"I love you too" I replied with such compassion. We gotten dressed and went for breakfast at the place where he came to me. Back to the cafe where he promised me a home.   
"So.." I started to say, my fiancé still chewing his food. "Where to next? You did promise me the world tour" I laughed. Erik shook his head smiling at me and slowly placing his hand on mine.   
"Of course. I was thinking..." he paused, looked into my eyes and backed off. "No.. its silly and..."   
"You want to go to Germany don't you.. back home.. back to where you were born" I cried, tears slightly coming down my face. I entered his mind once back when we were training, I unlocked his brightest memories, of his mother. I had to, I loved him too much. 

Erik let go and with tears he cried out: "I thought you'll never read my mind again" as he said the words I cried harder, his words hitting me hard.   
"I know, but we are going to get married soon, we need to trust each other, understand each other and love each other... No more hiding" I said, my mind only focused on him until the world around us stopped moving, the people not strolling and talking. With this opportunity I kissed Erik again on the lips, taking his tears and breath away. "I promise you, you are safe with me. I'll be there when you need it" I whispered taking Erik's hand snapping everyone to full motion. 

Erik, back at the mansion before Cuba, before the accident, told me about himself. We sat down, his hand twirling my hair. My head on his lap.   
"What's Düsseldorf like?" I asked only to stand up right, my hand over my mouth thinking of the lost and pain he must endure from the memories that I just reminded him of.   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it back up. If you don't want to talk about it's okay and.."   
"No. No, it's okay. It's okay. Besides you knew everything about me, so I don't mind" Erik said taking my hand, his eyes on mine pulling me closely into a warm hug.   
"So.. so what's.."   
"What's Düsseldorf like? Well someday when this all blows over I'll take you there. We can explore it together" he said, whispering his promised words kissing me on my head. 

After breakfast, we headed back home and planed our journey to Germany.   
"Where to, besides Düsseldorf of course?" I asked leaning down on the map in front of us. There Berlin if we wanted to but Erik said everybody goes there.   
"What about Heidelberg? I heard it's has a beautiful romantic cityscape" he said, his arms interwind around me. I gazed at him for a few moments before squealing happily at his choice. That afternoon we packed our bags again as we prepared to head to Germany the following morning. By the next morning, we would be heading straight to Düsseldorf and Heidelberg on our next tour of Europe and the world. We planned to stay for each city for two days, booking a hotel as we did. 

The hotel we're staying has two beds assuming we're just two friends but I'm sure Erik will be sleeping with me. Most definitely. We travel a long distance from one country to another. The journey was boring, the sky was still grey and the 337 mile wait was driving me in.   
"How long before we get there?" I asked demanding the same words more then I often do. Erik, instead of groaning at my constant complaining just laughed.   
"Sometimes you're adorably annoying" he said before unexpectedly singing.   
"Three more hours" he said in between. I've gotten distracted by the singing, so mesmerising that I lost my need to moan. 

I slept for the next two hours, listening to Erik's calming sing, the sound of an old German folk song smoothing my head. We arrived at Heidelberg by mid afternoon and seeing as I'm tried wth very little to time to explore, Erik decided we should arrive to the hotel and sleep the night away. I agreed and with each warm hands helping me on the wheelchair we guided our way to our rooms.   
"Erik...?" I asked, my head facing towards his sweet face. He groaned in his sleep, turning over o face me. His arms around my waist.   
"Erik, promise me you'll show me around, you promised right?" I asked trying to move a little close but I dared not to.   
"What? Oh yeah... sure now go to sleep, I need all my energy to kiss you all day tomorrow" he replied kissing me gently on the head.  
  
Morning came and we gathered few belongings and headed out to see the city of Heidelberg. We entered the town with amazement, the towns on both sides expands to extraordinary beauty. What connects these two towns is the Karl Theodor Bridge, otherwise known just as the Old Bridge, I accounted to Erik, spilling out more knowledge then those in Paris.   
"Hey, I thought I was the one giving the tour around here?!" He laughed. "You can unleash your true power of fandoms historical and cultural facts when we arrive in Oxford. Only then you can put me to sleep with your facts", Erik said to me with even more laughter. I tried not to punch him in the arm but it was adorable how he teases me. The way his eyes shines when he does it and I couldn't blame him though for he kisses me every time I bore him with my wits.  
  
The bridge was stunning, it spans for ages, the gate toward above us as we stood by watching people go past. Not far from us, the bridge was a perfect view of Heidelberg Castle. The castle centuries old, it's structure strong and stable like our love. A never ending cycle of a strong relationship.   
"You know they lights up the castle for a few nights" Erik whispered to me. His voice echoing in my ear. I loved that idea but soon night feel again but our journey in Heidelberg wasn't over yet. The second day was our last day as we entered shops and brought some souvenirs for the students and the staff. We went back to the bridge and took photographs. I often stopped people's motion again to take romantic photos with Erik, he would lift the camera with his mutation as we posed in front of the castle. Instead of leaving we stayed late to capture the Castle light up, the dark night moving into the scene as the colours of the illuminated site shined through the blank canvas of a sky.  
  
We went back to the hotel afterwards, his arms around me as he helped me get tucked into bed. He placed me gently on the bed, waiting until I was comfortable before slipping into bed with me. We slept with no problems at all as we dreamt of each other as the buzzing nightlife of Heidelberg bursted to life. The next morning we packed our bags, checked out and headed back to the car and off we were to Düsseldorf. It was a shorting ride there with not much traffic by like before the sound of other speeding cars bored me to sleep. Their engines roaring on every side and so Erik closed the windows and began to sing. I love it when he sings. So peaceful. So calming. So relaxing.  
  
We arrived in Düsseldorf just in time for lunch. We gotten out, gotten to our hotel and began to unpack. We laid on the bed our hands held together holding onto everything we have.   
"I've just been informed of the Rhein in Flammen is tonight" Erik said kissing my hand.   
"And what does that mean?" I asked.  
"It means Rhein in Flames. Five fireworks displays alone the river Rhein. It's beautiful like you" he said laughing kissing me on the cheek. "Care to join me?"   
"Of course" I replied without another word. Erik had ready booked our tickets to see the display. And with him by my side I was never left alone. 

The boat journey cruised alone the river with gently ease as it sailed pass different parts of the town. Düsseldorf was modern and new, it's skyscrapers reaching the stars. As the sun set and the sky grew dark the ship sailed a little further up the river and stopped, bobbing up and down the river in static. Soon to my and Erik's amazement the fireworks began and the night sky was filled with large to small explosions of gun powered of different colours. Their contrast to the night sky roared through the air lighting the dark canvas in flames. The night faded away as once off the ship we settled for the hotel again but not before taking a photograph to celebrate the night.  
  
We had dinner in our hotel room and soon our late night dinner served us time to sleep for the morning ahead.   
"Thank you Erik, for this beautiful day and night" I said, my voice soft and kind as I stroked Erik's cheek.   
"Your welcome, Liebling" he yawed, tiredness creeping up towards him. I smiled, cuddling him close before kissing his head.   
"Night my Erik" I whispered before going to sleep to with Erik in my arms. The next morning, we are having breakfast before finishing and went to explore the different places of Düsseldorf, once again buying gifts for those we known and care about. We explored the town acknowledging the history that was Erik's hometown. Erik walked with small steps, his eyes darting to the changes that was his home. Erik walked a little faster and I had to wheel myself to his same speed to catch up but soon he turned a corner to what is now a suburban habitat for modern homes. 

Erik rang his fingers alone the red brick walls. The slightest bit of metal humming on his fingertips; he strolled slowly past not minding the staring eyes from those he pasted. I wheeled myself closer trying to understand how he feels, to understand his emotions and what must be his own memories right now. He stopped at a grand house, the marble stone slabs to the metal window frames lined its walls. The vines crawling up the drainage pipes, snaking its way around the white walls.   
"Erik.."   
"This was where I lived. This was where I was born. My home used to be here. I remember if so well" Erik said, he's eyes never leaving the building. I looked at his face, tears seeping towards his cheek as I held his hand for comfort.   
"Erik, it's okay"   
"It's been 50 years Charles... 50 years since what Shaw did to me, 50 years since I heard that bullet hit my mother... 50 years since I was lost" he cried, his hands shaking, his mind trembling with fear in his voice. 

I allowed him to cry, I allowed him to dropped down and place his head against my lap. I stroked his hair, my lips kissing his head whispering calming words to ease his grief.   
"It's okay, it's okay...now let's go back and relax. Tell me all about it" I said, learning from what I should have done a long time ago, listen. We headed back, hand in hand back to the hotel and just laid there for the day.   
"I'm sorry"   
"Sorry for what?" I said, stoking Erik's hair.   
"I'm sorry for not be able to be show you Düsseldorf like you dreamed of. I'm sorry for breaking down" he said looking at me now. But I knew he doesn't have to say sorry, he had the right to cry; it sheen 50 years since he came here, since everything around him collapsed. I quickly wiped away his tears and kissed him softly on the cheek then his lips. 

I pressed my forehead again his and whispered.   
"It's okay, I had a great time. You don't have to say sorry"   
With that Erik smiled and we kissed once more before heading for dinner. We ate and talked before going back to our hotel to sleep. To then only wake up to travel again once more.  
  
 _Dear Hank,_

_It's been a while since we lasted talked but here I am again. I do hope you are doing well dear friend and any way, if you're wondering what we are up to well me and Erik are in Germany. It's so beautiful here Hank, the culture, the his history. Everything really. Erik showed me around, took me to places where I haven't been before._

_We settled for Heidelberg first where the Heidelberg castle stood if you stand by the bridge of course. Oh Hank, you should have seen it and... I wished Raven saw this too, she would have laughed at with Erik at my common knowledge of historical facts. Moving on, Erik and I moved forward to Düsseldorf. I know, I know Hank, Erik didn't know the changes to his hometown. It's been fifty years Hank but it's too personal to talk about but he's okay now. Everything is okay. We are all okay._

_Speaking of okay, tell Peter to get better soon, and stay out of trouble. Also do tell Peter to stop beating the students during their gym classes. He is suppose to be teaching them running and basic athletic skills. Okay, enough about that just tell Peter one last time that his father wishes him the best of luck and he loves him. Also don't forget Hank we are sending all the presents to the school. It should arrive tomorrow. I hope you are well Hank, you've really become a better man then I could ever have... thank you._

_From Charles and Erik_


End file.
